


Late Night Calls

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Heckyl takes one of the Nightmare monster's sleep-inducing pillows and a vial of amnesia fluid with him and sneaks off to pay Riley an overnight visit.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Heckyl
Series: Love Worth Making [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: June 2016, deep in the trenches of Supercharge and - I think - before Kaylee was a thing on the show itself. This is hot on the heels of the previous installment.

Heckyl sat in his chair in the captain’s bay of the ship, drumming his fingers on the armrest. Now that the Rangers knew who he actually was, he was unable to be in the Dino Bite Café. This was going to put a dent in his plans, especially those that involve infiltrating the Rangers. He thought back to the events of the day, and how easy it was to take the Rangers down with Nightmare’s sleep-inducing pillows. He wondered just where things went sour, realizing that it was only Shelby that caught onto him. Surely, if he just focused on _one_ Ranger, it would be successful.

His recent encounter with Riley was still fresh in his mind. He thought about how easy it was to trick him into that cabin, and wondered if he could do something similar again. “I could…” He shook his head. “Nah. He wouldn’t fall for it twice. He might be book-smart and not very street smart, but nobody would fall for the same stunt twice.” He ran several scenarios through his head, stopping at one. “I could use Nightmare’s pillows on Riley when he’s already asleep, which will deepen his sleep. That would let me do whatever I want to him, and he’d never suspect anything. Then again, there might be some evidence that would let on that something’s happening. He could also wake up, which would be terrible.” He looked around and saw several vials of the amnesia fluid in a chemistry setup on one side of the bridge. He grinned wickedly. “The amnesia fluid! I’ll slip some into a drink and leave it by his bed. He’ll drink it and forget the last several hours. It’s the perfect plan!”

_“What’s the perfect plan, Heckyl?”_ Fury walked in. “Something wicked that will finally nab us an Energem, right?”

“Fury, don’t you ever knock?” Heckyl stood up, turned around, and charged up an energy blast with his fist. “You know that I don’t like being interrupted!”

“My apologies, sir,” he said, bowing and backing toward the door.

Heckyl stopped charging up his blast, and the energy dissipated. “You’d better be sorry. Go down and wreak havoc on the Rangers. Just… Leave the Green one for me.”

“But, Sir…”

“No ‘but’s, okay?! I have my reasons!” He glared at Fury. “Don’t judge me!”

“Okay…” Fury turned and walked out of the bridge.

When he was gone, Heckyl breathed a sigh of relief, straightening his jacket. “I don’t think he suspects anything.” He looked at the pillows and the vials. “Riley, you’re going to be mine, but you’ll never know it.” He picked up one of the pillows and grinned. “I hope you’re a heavy sleeper…” He laughed evilly. He approached a nearby monitor and turned it on, fiddling with the dial until he found what he was looking for. After a bit, he stopped messing with it. “There you are!”

Meanwhile, a distance away from the bridge, Fury bumped into Wrench. “Have you noticed anything strange about Heckyl recently?”

“Oh, no, Fury. Heckyl’s been the same as he’s always been.” Wrench looked around and leaned in close. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, he told me to go down and mess with the Rangers.”

Wrench stood back up. “What’s so odd about that?”

“He told me to leave the Green one alone.”

“So?”

“He freaked out when I started to question it.”

“Again… So?”

“You don’t think that’s odd?” Wrench shook his head. Fury growled. “Never mind. I’ll just get to the bottom of it myself. Stand aside!” Wrench moved aside as he stormed past, muttering something about worthless aliens and stupid Rangers.

Wrench scratched his head. “Someone’s a grumpy cat today. Oh, well.”

~*~

Riley sat at his desk, working on his Geometry homework. Normally, everything came easy to him – especially Math – but, for some reason, tonight’s Geometry assignment was giving him a hard time. He looked at the problem again: _“The semicircle of area 1250 pi centimeters is inscribed inside a rectangle. The diameter of the semicircle coincides with the length of the rectangle. Find the area of the rectangle.”_ He looked back through the chapter, but didn’t see anything that would help him. He put his pencil down in the book and closed it, backing away from his desk. “I need to take a break. This is stressing me out, and I’ll never be ready for the quiz tomorrow.” He looked over at his bed. “I shouldn’t… What the heck. Just lying down in bed wouldn’t hurt.” He reached down underneath his shirt and pulled out his Energem necklace. He looked at the glowing stone. “Why couldn’t you give me some Geometry skills? Fencing, sure, but who’s going to need that?” He stuffed the necklace back down his shirt, got up from his chair, and made his way to his dresser. He looked at himself, noticing the bags under his eyes. “Yikes. Maybe I should just call it a night.” He walked over to his dresser and took out an old pair of lounge pants. He took his overshirt off, leaving just the light green tank top underneath. He removed his shoes and socks, and then changed into the old lounge pants, which were one size too big. Riley laid down on the bed and started up the uHeartMusic app. “What to listen to…?” Riley scrolled through his recently listened-to radio stations, deciding that he was in the mood for a station out of nearby Harwood County.

_“You’re listening to Harwood Country, y’all, here on 107.9 The Lasso! Whoo doggies, are you in for a treat! We’re starting our non-stop nightly block of down-home country goodness, starting with One-Eyed Jack’s rendition of ‘Tom’s Diner’! It’s comin’ up, right after this here commercial message! Yee-haw!”_

Riley stared at his phone. “I clicked on ‘107.9 The Hits,’ and this is what it gave me? It’s gotta be a stunt. I’ll try something else.” He scrolled though and decided on another station, only to be met by a very deep – yet soft – masculine voice.

_“Good evening, and welcome to Midnight Thunder, where we help you make all of your wishes come true. Ladies, I know you’re listening, so call into our love line, and Doctor Thunder will make everything all right. Oh, yeah. Call in to 555-…”_

“What the heck?” He turned his phone off and set it on his nightstand. He got up and walked into the bathroom, pouring himself a cup of water to keep by his bed for the morning. He set the cup down on the stand and laid back in bed. He turned the light off, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

~*~

“It’s time! Now’s my chance!” He pulled a compact mirror out of one of his pockets and started to check himself out in it. “Oh, who am I kidding? I always look great!” He put it back in his pocket and did a quick lap around the bridge, grabbing one of the Nightmare pillows and a vial of the amnesia fluid as he walked past them. “Sweet dreams, Green Ranger…” He snapped his fingers and teleported out of the ship.

~*~

Heckyl appeared in Riley’s bedroom, being careful to not disturb anything that would cause him to awaken. He tiptoed over to the nightstand and poured the vial of fluid into the water glass, causing the water to turn a deep shade of blue for a few seconds before changing back to its previous clear color. _“Excellent,”_ he whispered. He slowly held up Riley’s head with one hand, holding the pillow in the other. _“Good night.” _He held the pillow up to Riley’s face, causing him to fall into an even deeper sleep. Heckyl let go of Riley’s head, causing it to drop like a rock onto his pillows. Riley continued sleeping, which made him grin. _“Now, to get what I want…”_ Heckyl removed his coat and vest, followed by his gloves and his shirt, tossing them all into a pile by the foot of the bed. He undid his belt and tossed it into the pile, and then unbuttoned his pants. He took his boots off, and then pulled down his pants and briefs, exposing his semi-erect cock. He climbed onto Riley’s bed and knelt over the sleeping Ranger. _“Time to play, Riley…”_ He reached through the open fly in Riley’s lounge pants and pulled out his cock. Heckyl laid down between Riley’s legs and started to suck it, causing it to swell and harden. He held Riley with his left hand, and began to jerk himself off with his right hand. Heckyl sucked on Riley’s testicles, causing the boy to moan under his breath. Heckyl felt himself getting close to climax. He continued to suck Riley’s erection, tasting the boy’s precum. His moaning started to get louder, and his breathing became shorter. Heckyl knew that he was getting close, so he slowed down until he stopped. Riley’s dick started to soften, and Heckyl knew that, if he could keep this up, the end result would be worth it. He sat up and lifted Riley’s tank up a little, exposing his midsection. Heckyl kissed Riley’s stomach, making his way back down to his dick. He licked the shaft up and down, and swirled his tongue around the head. Riley shivered with the sensation, still semi-unaware of what was going on. Heckyl laid back down and continued to suck Riley’s dick, swirling his tongue around it in his mouth. Riley’s moaning intensified, and he was ready to climax. Heckyl kept sucking, wanting to swallow every drop of Riley’s load. Riley stiffened, and shot into Heckyl’s mouth. He swallowed every drop, sucking on Riley until he was completely dry. Heckyl stood up, taking note of his own erection. _“Well, as long as I’m here…”_ He stood up and jerked himself off, shooting his load onto Riley’s still-hard cock. He knelt down and licked his load off of Riley, who quivered from the sensation of Heckyl’s tongue on his excited member. Heckyl stood up, licking his lips. _“Delicious…”_ He got dressed and stood over the sleeping Ranger. _“The best part is… You’ll never know. I can do this all I want, and you’ll never be any wiser!”_ He started to laugh, quickly covering his mouth when he realized that he was laughing out loud. Riley started to move around. “Crap!” Heckyl snapped his fingers and, in an instant, he was gone.

Riley opened his eyes and looked around. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings, and then took a swig of the water by his bed. He looked around, and noticed that he was disheveled. “What…? What kind of dream did I just have?” He thought back and shrugged. “Gotta be the Geometry.” He laid back down and yawned. “Maybe I should have taken Calculus instead…” He dozed back off.

~*~

Back on the ship, Heckyl watched Riley on his monitor, grinning. “Soon, Green Ranger, my plan will come to fruition, and you’ll be MINE forever!”


End file.
